kingdom_hearts_manga_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Riku
|image1=Riku (KH II).jpeg |katakana='リク' |romaji='Riku' |aliases= |status= Alive |role= Keyblade Master |affiliation= The Seven Guardians of Light |age= ' 16 (current)' 15 (debut) |gender= Male |species= Human |ability_and_weapons= Soul Eater (Keyblade) Darkness |homeworld= Destiny Islands |debut= Calling |image_gallery= Riku Images }} Riku '''is a major character of the ''Kingdom Hearts'' video game series and its following manga/novel series. He serves as the deuteragonist throughout the entire series in comparison to Sora's main protagonist status. He is the best friend of Sora and Kairi, acting like a cool, level-headed older brother to them. Riku often desired to explore worlds beyond his homeland, similar to that of another boy who once had the same dreams as him. That is until the 'Heartless Invasion '''in which he was separated from his friends and landed into the clutches of the Disney Villains. Riku nearly fell to darkness thanks to his near-possession at the hands of Ansem but Sora managed to rescue him from this fate. Consumed with guilt over his misdeeds, Riku would undergo his "road to dawn" by helping Sora fight against Organization XIII and soon dedicate his life to defending his best friend from harm. Around that time, Riku originally struggled to accept his darkness, until, with encouragement from both Mickey and Naminé, he overcomes this fear and embraced his nature. Riku's main weapon of choice is his '"Soul Eater" Keyblade and his dark powers obtained after accepting darkness as a part of his heart. Appearance Riku is a 16-year-old teenager with long white hair with bangs, emerald-green eyes, and pale skin. Unlike his friend Sora, Riku possesses a muscular build to his body. He currently resides in his homeworld, The Destiny Islands. At age 15 in Kingdom Hearts, Riku wears a yellow-and-black tank top with white-trimmed, black straps crisscrossing his chest and upper back with a white on each end. He a sports pair of gray-trimmed, black gloves with matching black wristbands, dark blue pants with brighter blue baggy pant legs connected with white-studded suspenders and are buckled with small black straps on his ankles. On his hip, he wears a black belt with a silver rectangular buckle Gallery Riku_(KH)_Full_Body.jpeg|First Debut Riku_KH_II_Full_Body.jpeg|Current Dark_Riku_(Ansem)_KH.png|Dark Mode Riku (Black Coat).jpeg|Black Coat Personality (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) History Born on Destiny Islands, Riku spends most of his childhood playing with his best friend Sora. Riku and Sora often played sword fights, races, and exploring the rest of the island's surroundings. Riku was also admired for his talents and skills, in which Sora dreamed of becoming strong like him. At some point, Riku would encounter a man named Terra, who would perform a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on him. Terra also would tell him to keep this encounter a secret until he unlocks his own Keyblade many years later. However, everything changed when the great meteor shower occurred. During this event, Sora discovers a girl named Kairi washed up on the shore and takes her to the mayor's home. Riku would even accompany Sora to visit Kairi, making sure she'd feel safe and well-adjusted to the islands. Throughout the rest of his life, Riku spends time hanging out with Sora and Kairi. The three form a special bond and desire to explore worlds beyond the Destiny Islands. However, Riku started to witness Destiny Island's keyhole at some point when visiting the Secret Spot with Sora. Synopsis (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Abilities (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Relationships 'Sora' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Kairi' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Namine' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Mickey Mouse' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Ansem the Wise/DIZ' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) 'Ansem (Xehanort's Heartless)' (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Trivia (WIP: WORK IN PROGRESS) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Destiny Islands Category:Males Category:Somebodies